The Superb Tale of Amalia Tessarosa Yale Esmeralda
by Judgment Bear
Summary: Amalia Tessarosa Yale Esmeralda was no normal girl, contrary to her popular belief. A single event will change her life forever, with Providence taking her in and every man falling at her feet. But is there more to her than truly meets the eye?
1. And So It Begins

**After much deliberation (well...not really) I decided to post a little something. It's not much, and updates will come and go depending on my mood. Well, anyway, there really isn't much to say. Some of you who are reading this are probably really excited (or angry, I really don't know). I won't say why that might be-each has their own reasons. But I've bored you enough. Let us begin!**

* * *

><p>Once, in the now Evo-infested land that had once been a normal world, there lived a generally plain girl. She was nice enough, but she had no self confidence. She was convinced that she was ugly and rude and horrible and all the other things people don't like, even though when she went to school, all the boys would throw themselves at her feet. She was sure that the world was out to make her life as miserable as possible, and everywhere she turned, she thought she saw more proof of what a horrible person she was.<p>

This girl, oddly named Amalia Tessarosa Yale Esmeralda, had long, deep raven hair. Her eyes were a soul-defining feature, a rich and sparkling emerald that shined in the sunlight and the moon, and her skin was fair and smooth. Her lips were nice and plump, a healthy shade of pink, and she was so thin she could almost be called anorexic. Of course, it didn't impact her eating habits, and she was able to eat all she wanted, but she was still convinced she was fat.

One day, while lying on her cream-colored bed in her box of a room, she noticed a cloud of smoke outside her bedroom window. She sighed, swiping some of her hair from her face and going toward the window, squinting out the glass. Some of the smoke began to clear and she could see the grotesque, deformed body of what could only be an Evo. It had a single eye in the center of it's stomach, and arms were jutting from the top of its head. The burgundy skin oozed onto some of the houses it towered over, and Amalia Tessarosa Yale Esmeralda shuddered as the Evo turned and smashed into one of the homes.

_Oh no! What am I going to do? An-an Evo! What do I do, oh, what do I do? _

Amalia shook her head and ran out of her room, rushing down the stairs and into the small, blue living room. She glanced at her mother, the short-haired woman watching television.

"Mom! Mom, there's an Evo outside! Come on, we need to go!" Amalia ran to her mother, pulling on her thin wrist and glancing at the door. "Come on!"

Her mother sneered at her, her green eyes flashing with anger before she slapped Amalia on the cheek, sending her to the ground. Amalia pressed her hand to her cheek, wincing at the throbbing pain before looking up at her evil abusive mother. Here was the reason that Amalia had no self confidence, the reason she thought she was ugly and horrible and so many other things, yet Amalia had tried to help her anyway. Yet she was still rejected by her own flesh and blood, receiving only a withering look from her mother before she sat herself back down on the couch.

"Then run. I'd rather sit here and die, knowing that I'd never have to take care of you again. It was bad enough once your father left, and I've been stuck with you ever since. Just leave."

Amalia shut her eyes, a few salty tears cascading down her cheeks. She choked back a sob and lifted herself from the carpet, running for the door and not daring to give her mother a backward glance. She stumbled down the porch stairs, eyes flickering to the Evo as it tore through yet another building. Amalia's heart jumped when the air rushed around her, several sleek white ships flying through the sky and hovering over the Evo.

_Is-is that Providence? Could it really-then maybe we're not all going to-_

Amalia's chest swelled and she grinned, but her happiness collapsed into nothing when a giant, dark shadow loomed over her. Her body shook and she slowly turned up to see the Evo staring her down, the one eyeball in the center of its body narrowed at her tiny form. The beast turned its head at her and raised one of its melting arms, slamming it into her house. The roof collapsed instantly, wood splintering in all directions, and a shrill scream sounded from within.

_M-Mom!_

The walls shuddered and crumbled apart, shaking dust into the air. The gust of wind sent Amalia's long, luxurious hair behind her, revealing her beautiful skin and her startling eyes, but the mindless Evo would not be swayed by her natural charms. It turned an ugly eye to her and lifted its arm again. She shut her eyes and tensed, waiting for the blow that would mean her end-

"Whoa!" Amalia opened her eyes just as something swept her off her feet. The air rushed around her and the next moment, she was against a warm, muscular body. The Evo was still screeching in the distance, but it all faded away when she got a look of the boy that was carrying her. He had short, spiky black hair and deep amber eyes. His smooth tanned skin was hot to her touch and he wore an orange jacket and dark pants.

But the strangest thing about him was that not only was he hot, but machines were sticking out of his back. The orange jet engines propelled them away from the Evo, and the boy gave her winning smile before they started to lower to the ground. Amalia glanced at the street, wrapping her arms around the boy and tensing.

"Please don't kill me, please don't kill me, please don't kill me! You have to be an Evo. There's just no other way! And they-they just-" Amalia shivered when the boy put her down on her feet, the loss of warmth almost making her whimper. The boy looked at her, folding his arms over his chest and a cocky smile formed on his face.

"I may be an Evo, senorita, but that doesn't mean I'm like one of them!" He jabbed his finger behind him and Amalia watched as ships started to fire at the Evo. The screeching got louder and louder, the Evo swiping at the ships and crashing into more homes. Why no one was getting at of their houses was beyond Amalia.

_Maybe they all just hate me? Is it-is it really that bad, being around me? They would rather die in their homes than be anywhere around me. _

The boy flew in front of her, his smile still in place. "My name is Rex and I work for Providence. We'll be saving you here today, if you don't mind." Amalia blinked at Rex, her cheeks already starting to tinge pink. She looked away from him, her eyes shimmering.

"I don't think that'd be a good idea Rex. Everyone that's ever met me knows how unlucky I am! I'm just no good to anyone! Everyone hates me, so how can you expect to-"

Amalia Tessarosa Yale Esmeralda was shocked when his hands grabbed her own, making her turn to face this strange new boy named Rex. His eyes were dark and pleading and he leaned into her, smirking when her cheeks turned a deeper shade of red and a small squeak escaped her.

"Now why is it that I can't believe that?" Rex asked, shaking his head. "You're coming with us...trust me, you'll be good for us. I can already tell. Even if you have no Evo powers, seem physically weak, and already show signs of serious mental and emotional issues, you will be an asset to Providence. I can feel it."

Amalia blinked at his speech, a small, hopeful smile appearing on her face, "You-you mean it?"

"If not to Providence, you'd be an asset to me." Rex winked at her, glancing back at the Evo as a large explosion sounded in the distance. There was a bright flash of light as one of the Providence ships was swatted to the ground, going up in a great burst of orange flames. Rex turned back to Amalia, a smirk on his face.

"Looks like I have to bail them out again. But just so you know, I'm fighting it for you. How about you tell me your name..."

Amalia could feel the heat on her cheeks and looked down at the ground, unable to stop the giggle that escaped her.

"My name is Amalia-Amalia Tessarosa Yale Esmeralda."

She jumped when she felt a rough hand on her face and glanced up at Rex, jaw going slack at the loving look he was giving her. His eyes were half-lidded, and if she didn't know any better, she could have sworn she saw a faint bit of pink on his cheeks. He started to lean closer and his whispered in her ear, "A beautiful name for a beautiful girl."

Amalia shivered, shutting her eyes when there was a rush of wind. Rex was already flying off and Amalia watched, astounded when the jets turned into giant mechanical feet that crashed into the Evo.

"He's...amazing..."

And so the tale of Amalia Tessarosa Yale Esmeralda began.


	2. The Glasses Come Off

**I could not resist a second chapter so soon. What can I say...all of you inspired me. But a special thanks goes out to my reviewers. I'll be replying to most of you tomorrow (it's late for me now, and I should be off to bed soon. Hope you understand). However, for the sake of my memory, anonymous replies (and people who blocked me) will be going here.**

**echoecho-girl - Do both! :D Or neither. Whatever fits well with you. I'm having tons of fun though.**

**Honest- I feel your pain. I really, really do. And I know I should...but this is too much fun for me. ;)**

**And last, but not least, Tiger! *blush* I still can't believe you blocked me. But I won't block you, don't worry. Wouldn't want you to miss out on such an opportunity. And I think you're missing a point here, dear child. Either it's flying over ten thousand feet over your head, or you're denying its existence to save yourself. Or some hullabaloo. It's too late to think about it. And yes, I mocked your fandom. Hit me with giant stick? Parody is an option for a reason hun. :3 And yes I have! It's quite the enjoyable show. Doesn't mean I can't have fun with it. Oh, and since I can't reply to the additional pm, mind telling me my horrible crime that made you report my story. I'd love to hear it.**

**Wow, that was longer than I thought. My apologies, dear readers. Perhaps we get to the story now, and I stop talking?**

* * *

><p>Rex grinned as the Evo finally fell to the ground in a smoking heap. Providence soldiers began to move in around the target, preparing several nets while a large ship hovered over them. Rex cracked his neck and turned back to where Amalia was standing, giving her a thumbs up. He jumped, however, when a hand landed on his shoulder.<p>

Rex glanced behind him, spotting Agent Six. The green-suited ninja raised a dark eyebrow at him, and Rex shrugged. "Just wanted to talk to that girl. Nothing wrong with that, is there...maybe show her around Providence, let her know things are all right...the usual."

"No, Rex," Six said shortly. "I can't have you letting just anyone in-"

Rex rolled his eyes and turned back to Amalia, waving her over to them. Amalia jumped but nodded, jogging toward them and giving a nervous glance at Six.

"Hey Amalia. Don't mind Six, he's that way with every-"

Rex stopped, shuddering when he felt a sudden change in the air. He looked back at Six, tilting his head when he noticed the Agent was staring down at Amalia. "Um...Six?" Six didn't even look at him, his eyes trained on Amalia. He slowly lifted his hand and pulled off his sunglasses, revealing dark, lined eyes. Rex blanched at the soft look Six was sending Amalia, and nearly fell over himself when the man placed a hand on the girl's shoulder.

"Well..." Six said, his voice loosing its hard edge, "I suppose if it's you, there really isn't any harm in it. If you think you can handle Providence, you're more than welcome to come with us."

Rex's jaw dropped and he whipped around to Amalia, biting his lip when his stomach clenched oddly. _Stupid Six, being nice to her and all of that. I mean, I guess it's good, because then she won't get scared or anything, but I don't want him getting any ideas. She hot and she _my_ age. So there. _

Amalia blinked at Six, a smile on her face as her body relaxed. "You-you really mean that? Thank you, thank you so much! It means-I just-I've always been hated all of my life, and even though-even though people say they like me, I know they're lying to make me feel better about myself. Are-are you sure you're not doing the same thing? I think I'd have to kill myself or might die some horrible, unexplainable death if it turned out you didn't really care about me!" Amalia buried her face in her hands and let out a harsh sob, tears rolling down her beautiful, smooth cheeks. Her hair waved with the wind, the lush strands making her look gorgeous, even with the Evo hanging in the air as it was carried off by Providence.

Six shook his head, ruffling her hair and pointing her to the ship he and Rex would be riding. "Trust me, nothing of the sort ever crossed my mind. You're safe from those people now...most of them are dead anyway."

Amalia nodded, wiping her eyes and looking at Six. She grinned and hugged him around his middle before running after the ship, waving at some of the soldiers as they swayed at her feet and gave her loving, puppy-dog eyes.

Rex whipped around at Six, his teeth bared, "I don't know what that was about but it better not happen again. I don't care if you are one of the deadliest people in the world, I'll take you out if you think of getting anywhere near Amalia." Rex huffed at him and ran after Amalia, calling out to her and waving his hand as he went.

Six watched him go, pressing a hand to his forehead and shutting his eyes. He narrowed his eyes at his glasses, slipping them back over his face. He shook his head, feeling as though a heavy cloud was being lifted from his mind. It was almost as if he was swimming through a haze of fog, the thick clouds blinding him on his path.

"What...just happened to me?" Six looked back at the Providence ship, watching as Rex talked animatedly with Amalia, the girl giggling and bringing her hands to her mouth.

"I'll have to talk with Holiday about it later..." And with that Six began to walk back to the ship, shuddering as the cloud of fog came back full force.

* * *

><p>Holiday looked up from her computer screen as the doors slid open behind her, squinting her eyes as she went from a bright screen to a now dull-looking wall. Her green eyes found Agent Six, Rex, and another girl she had never seen before. She had long, flowing raven hair and startling emerald eyes that shined like diamonds. Her skin almost glowed with radiance, and when the girl turned to look at Holiday, the doctor was almost overcome with warmth and love.<p>

_How odd...I don't even know the girl yet but...I can't help but want to be friends with her. She seems like suck a sweet girl but-but I don't-_

"Hey Doc!" Rex called, breaking her from her thoughts. "I'd like you to meet Amalia Tessarosa Yale Esmeralda. She was one of the victims back at that last call." Rex turned back to Amalia, his eyes almost shining with admiration. "So we decided to take her in. She lost her mother back there and all."

Holiday brought a hand to her mouth, shaking her head, "Oh dear, are you all right after that? I mean, she was your mother and-"

"Yes," Amalia said, her voice small, "I think I'll be all right. I just-I hate to say it, but I'm glad that awful woman is dead. All she ever did was hate me and blame me because dad left. That Evo did me favor!" Amalia shook her head, wiping more tears from her eyes. "It sounds awful, but she got what she deserved."

_Poor dear, doesn't know what to do with herself, does she?_

Holiday smiled warmly at her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Well, you're with us now, and I know that you'll be more than welcome here." Holiday turned to Rex, nodding at him. "I want you to give her a little tour around Providence. Let her know how things work and introduce her to some of the soldiers. Six and I will talk with White Knight about what to do with her sleeping arrangements."

Amalia's face lit up and she threw her arms around Holiday, squeezing the doctor before turning back to Rex.

"I can't wait to see how this works! Please show me around!" Rex blushed, looking away as Amalia slipped her hand into his. Six and Holiday waved goodbye as the two disappeared again, watching with warm eyes even after they were gone.

_Such a sweet girl. I can't believe that Rex was able to-_

_Agh...ow...wait a sec..._

Holiday shook her head, pressing the palm of her hand to her forehead. She looked at Six when he moaned as well, mimicking her action. _Ugh...why does it feel like I've been run over by Bobo when he's heading for the bathroom...after burritos..._

"You feel it too?" Six asked. Holiday nodded, straightening herself while he continued. "There's something wrong with that girl. Whatever it is..."

"It's dangerous," Holiday finished for him. "All right, I'll see what I can figure out. For now, we're just going to have watch her. And make sure Rex is all right."

Six shook his head. "A little hard when I'm affected too."

"I know." Holiday rubbed her face. "Just what have we gotten ourselves into?"


	3. Backstabbers Tend to Come Out of Nowhere

**The third chapter. I hope we're all as excited as I am! Anon reviews/people I can't reply to directly:**

**Blank 1: Oh snap! :D**

**Blank 2: :D I am glad to hear you say that! And yes, those were my thoughts exactly. But I suppose some people learn the hard way? Regardless, I'm glad you enjoy this. And yes, it does mean your safe! :D **

**echoecho-girl: Aw, no! It came out fine. :) Unfortunately, I haven't gotten the chance to read it, but I do remember the premise my friend told me. It's one of those books I keep saying I'll read, but then I do a thousand other things I forget I would. Or something like that. I have a few books I've done that to. But I'm off topic! But that...is eerie...I admit. O-O So...similar in that bit. I may have to check it out sooner after all.**

**Inferno's child: Yay!**

**Blue Flyhight: :) I'm very glad that the parody is satisfying. And yes...I was wondering if I should go all out with it, but then an idea formed, and I decided to just let it grow slowly...gently. Or something like that. But I am glad you're enjoying I think I can say (at least for now, unless I change my mind) that you are half right. :)**

**Btw, I have a dedication this time. To lightning bird. Your reviews are awesome in a way I can't describe, and as such, I want you to enjoy this chapter. **

**I'll probably be doing more as this fic goes on, because there are a few people who are making this more enjoyable than I thought. So thanks guys!  
><strong>

**Now then, I'm sure we're all looking forward to the third installment, yes? Please enjoy! I know I will. **

* * *

><p>Rex sighed, glancing at the amazing Amalia Tessarosa Yale Esmeralda for what had to be the twentieth time in only five minutes. He knew that he was supposed to be giving her a tour of the place, but really, how was he supposed to resist the amazing charms of this wonderful, gorgeous creature in front of him? Especially when he compared her to the hundredth white hallway that Providence contained.<p>

And it was clear to Rex that the girl had suffered before he had met her-even if he had only known her for a few hours, there was something about her that screamed lost, lonely girl in need of companionship. And who was he to deny her everything that he could?

A jerk, that's what.

_I should really start talking about this place. She's just looking around and here I am, gawking at her. I have no right to do that, no right at all. Even if she has to be the prettiest thing to ever walk the face of the planet, I have to be there for her._

_I have to._

"Rex, is something wrong?" Rex shook his head, almost humming at her melodic voice. The way her words seemed to flow together in perfect harmony, every syllable a quiet, yet pleasing note. It was as if she were singing as she spoke.

Rex grinned even wider once she giggled, a blush forming on his cheeks when she smiled at him, showing off pearly whites that nearly blinded him with their shininess. "Well, what are you staring at me for, huh? Do I have something on my face?"

_Now's your chance Rex._

Without a second thought Rex began to lean in, eyes half-lidded as he slowly wrapped his hand around her thin shoulder. He smiled at her, shuddering when her warm breath hit him, and whispered, "No...unless you count me..."

"Re-Rex I-I don't know what to say-" Amalia's eyes flickered from him to the floor, her heart thumping wildly in her chest. Rex leaned closer, their lips almost touching-

"Hey there kid."

Like that, the moment was broken. Rex pushed away from Amalia in his panic, slamming into the white wall opposite her, his heart racing. His face was red and he glared at Bobo, the one-eyed monkey only raising an eyebrow at him before shrugging his shoulders. Bobo looked at Amalia, eying the girl from head to toe through his one good eye, and Rex felt anger spark within him.

_That pervy little money!_

"So whose the girl? She some Evo you picked up or a Circe replacement?" Bobo asked, eyes twinkling. Amalia brought a hand to her mouth and Rex had to resist the urge to lunge at Bobo right then and there. Amalia glanced over at Rex, her eyes shimmering with fresh tears.

"Does-does he really mean that Rex?" Amalia shook her head, running her hands through her hair, "Am I just a replacement for this-this Circe girl? She sounds like some-some slut or something, so is that what you think of me? Huh? After all we've been through, this is what our relationship amounts to?" Amalia let out a harsh, wrenching sob, burying her face in her hands. "I thought we had more than that Rex! I really did!"

"No! No, that's not it at all Amalia! You're the only girl I could ever set eyes on, believe me! She was a mistake. You and I-you and I have something more, something special. No matter how well I happen to know Circe, trust me." Rex smiled at her, opening his arms and waving her toward him. "You're the only girl I ever think about now."

"Oh, Rex!" Amalia wiped the tears from her eyes and threw herself at Rex, wrapping her arms around him and holding him close. Bobo looked between the two of him, his mouth wide open. Rex just glared at him from over Amalia's shoulder, pointing a menacing finger at him.

Bobo rolled his eye and shrugged, turning away from Rex and heading down the hallway. The moment he turned a corner though he was grabbed from behind and pulled into another room. He thrashed in the grip, shouting and trying to bite down on the hand, only to be smacked across the face and pulled forward. The door slid shut and Bobo spat on the ground, glaring at Doctor Holiday.

The woman just shrugged, straightening out her white lab coat and patting down her hair. Bobo continued to glare at her as she groomed herself, mumbling under his breath, "I didn't come here to watch you primp."

"I know that," Holiday snapped. She sighed, pressing a hand to her forehead. 'That's not why I grabbed you."

"I certainly hope not."

"Bobo." The monkey shrugged and Holiday continued, "Back there...you were able to tell that girl off, right?" Bobo nodded, a smirk on his face.

"Sure did. Don't get what's wrong with the Chief though. Knows the girl for all of five minutes and suddenly he's throwing himself at her feet. Not like him at all."

"Exactly." Holiday knelt next to Bobo, grasping his shoulders. "I need to run some tests Bobo. Both Agent Six and I...whenever we get around that girl, a strange fog comes over our heads. I don't know what it is, but if you're immune, we might have a chance to figure out what's going on."

"All right Doc," Bobo said, following Holiday as she led them out of the room. "But I don't know. Something tells me something bad is going to happen."

"That's what I'm worried about." Holiday said, turning the corner and leading the way down the hallway. "So we need to do something before that can happen."

Meanwhile, Rex was still consoling Amalia after the devastating blow to their already incredibly fragile relationship. Amalia, fearful that Rex had less than pure intentions, began to pull away from him. Rex followed her silent request, peering into her shining, emerald eyes and placing a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"What's wrong Amalia Tessarosa Yale Esmeralda?" Rex smiled when she blushed, but it fell when she gave him a look that told him of the deepest depths of despair. It was a heart-wrenching look, tears pouring down her face like wonderful waterfalls. And like those waterfalls, they had a natural beauty. Her amazing good looks were unaffected by her tears; her skin only seemed to shine brighter and more pure than before. Her gorgeous, glittering, jeweled eyes made Rex's very soul cry out in despair, and he felt a part of him break under her own damaged look.

"Amalia, what's the matter?"

"Oh Rex..." Amalia turned away from him, brushing several locks of thick, soft, shining hair from her face. She gave the dull white walls a distant look, as if there was something more, something greater for her beyond Providence.

"Rex...am I really...just a replacement?"

Rex shook his head, eyes almost shimmering with tears of his own. "No! I keep telling you, that's not it at all! I love you Amalia Tessarosa Yale Esmeralda! Never think any differently!"

"Well, I don't know if I love you!" Both of them gasped and Amalia brought her hands to her mouth, new tears falling from her cheeks, some clinging to her lashes. Rex was shaking his head, falling against the wall as the very life was knocked out of him. Amalia was sobbing silently, unable to stop her body from quaking.

"Rex I-"

"Who?"

"What?"

"I said who!" Rex seethed, running a shaking hand over his face. "Who do you love then?"

"Rex, it's not that-"

"Is it Six? I know-I know I'm not as strong as him, but I can get there! You've seen my machines, you've seen how powerful I can become. Just give me some time and I'll be able to-"

"It's not Six, Rex," Amalia whispered.

"One of those soldiers then? I saw the way that they just threw themselves at your feet whenever we passed by. What is it that they have that I don't?" Rex kept shaking his head, unable to keep the slight strain from his voice. "I can change for you. I'll do anything for you."

"It's not them. It's none of them Rex."

"Then who!" Rex shouted, falling to his knees and slamming his hands against the floor. "Who is it! Tell me! Tell me, please!"

"It's me, Rex." Rex gasped, looking up from the floor and down the hallway. There was his so-called best friend, his arms folded across his chest and his blue eyes made of steel. Noah shook his head, walking up to Amalia and wrapping his arm around her waist.

"You should have known Rex...you could never make Amalia happy. She needs a calm, normal, loving partner. And it can't be you!" Noah screamed.

Rex shook his head, looking at Amalia. "But I thought...I thought that you and I-"

"I-I'm sorry Rex."

Rex just kept shaking his head, eventually getting to his feet. Noah watched him with dead eyes, but there was a smirk on his face. "I don't know what you were expecting Rex. Amalia is too good for you. Just go back to your fling Circe, and let Amalia have a _real_ man."

Rex said nothing, still staring at the floor. Then he took a deep breath and looked up at Noah, eyes narrowed.

"I'll kill you!"

And then Rex lunged...


	4. There's a Lot of Testerone In Here

**This is late...so very late. I'm sorry about that. Sometimes I have a short attention span. Or don't feel like writing. Or hurt myself when writing this. Seriously, sometimes it causes me unbearable pain. Or giggles. I'm not sure what it means. Well, here's an update, and hopefully I won't get too sidetracked again. Reviews later though, because I'm lazy. **

**I need some inspiration though, so I may be around reviewing too (not that lazy at least!). **

**If you see any errors, feel free to point them out so I can fix them. I could only give this two sweeps, and I'm not sure if I caught everything. Enjoy! Kind of...**

* * *

><p>"All right Bobo...I'm almost-almost done." Holiday stopped and pressed a hand to her forehead, shaking her head as a wave of nausea hit her. Bobo poked his head out of the small tube Holiday had stuck him in, pulling off several wires as he went.<p>

"What is it now? Feeling the need to find Amalia and wrap her in a wonderful hug and tell her how great she is?" Bobo asked, smirking.

"Shut up." Holiday took a deep breath and stood straight, reaching for her clipboard and writing a few things down. "All right, now I just have to wait for the tests results, and from there we'll get an idea of what we're facing." Holiday stopped, biting her lip. "I wonder if I couldn't try to get Amalia here to run a few tests as well..."

"How you going to do that?" Bobo hopped off the metal table and started for the door. "You can't get near her without freaking out, right?"

"I was hoping you'd help with that."

"Nothing comes for free."

Holiday rolled her eyes, but both of them jumped when shouting came from down the hall. Holiday threw down her clipboard and ran for the door, Bobo right behind her, but she almost stopped when she felt another wave of nausea and then a thick cloud overcome her mind.

_Great...I guess I'll just-_

_Oh no! Amalia! She's in danger! I have to do something before something horrible can happen to that wonderful girl! I refuse to let a single, long, soft, flowing strand of hair be harmed!_

Bobo titled his head when Holiday began to run faster, her lab coat whipping around the corner in a strange burst of speed. Bobo shook his head and made to turn said corner himself, only to be bowled over by a flash of green. Bobo tripped, face sliding and sticking to the floor, and he glared at the green blob before it disappeared.

"Hey! Watch it! You almost harmed a pretty face." Bobo huffed and pushed himself back up, following where Agent Six and Doctor Holiday had gone. He stopped when he came across a mob of Providence soldiers, some lying on the ground in a small heap. Further down the hallway were grunts and shouts, and as Bobo pushed farther into the crowd, he saw Noah and Rex tussling on the ground.

"Face it Rex," Noah said, raising a fist and trying to smack Rex in the face. "She'll never go for a guy like you! You can't give her what I can give her!"

"And what's that? Sorry Noah, but don't tell me you really think you're impressive down the-"

"Way too much information..." Bobo muttered. He looked around at the others, shaking his head when he saw that all eyes were on either Rex and Noah when they fought, or Amalia whenever a single sound left her mouth.

Amalia's hands were at her mouth, trying to stifle the sounds that were trying to escape from her throat, only to have several hiccups burst through. Her face was tinted pink, giving her a healthy, lively look. Even with the tears on her cheeks, she looked beautiful in the fluorescent lighting of Providence. She took a hesitant step toward the boys, reaching her thin, dainty hand out.

"Boys, please stop! I'm not worth this fight! I'm not worth your _love_!"Amalia shuddered, burying her face in her hands and heaving a great sob as the greatest sorrows of the world washed over her tiny, quivering frame. Both Rex and Noah stopped mid-strike, turning to Amalia and shaking their heads.

"Not at all!" Noah cried, pushing himself away from Rex, kicking the other's foot as a parting shot. "I'm the one not worthy of you. But I can come close-closer than any other man, I promise." Noah stepped forward, taking Amalia's outstretched hand and bending on one knee. "I can safely promise my entire life to you. You will know no heartbreak, so long as I am at your side-ugh!"

Noah grunted when he was pushed to the ground, landing hard on the floor as Rex took his place.

"Don't listen to him Amalia. I know that _I'm_ the one that can provide you with your wildest of dreams. I'll do my best to make sure every moment your with me is a happy one." Rex smiled at her, his eyes soft as he leaned into her. "Trust me."

"Oh Rex...I don't know. I don't know anymore. Between you and Noah-"

"And you've barely known them for a day," Bobo muttered under his breath. The monkey stopped though when Holiday, Agent Six, Rex, Noah, and the entirety of the soldiers in the hallway, turned to him. He rubbed the back of his neck, offering them a nervous smile. "Uh...well, anyway..."

"As I was saying," Rex said, still glaring at Bobo. "I really don't think Noah can do the things I can do for you. I am an Evo after all, and the only one that can control my nanites and still cure other Evos as well. I can protect you. I can give you every bit of my life as well. I am the man for you."

"R-Rex..." Amalia whispered, the pink in her cheeks slowly turning a deep red. "I-I had no idea that you were so determined to...to love me. And you promise-you promise that you won't let Circe or any other girl get in the way of our relationship? Am I really the only for you?"

"Of course you are-"

"You shouldn't say things you don't mean Rex." Noah smirked when Rex turned back to him, raising an eyebrow when Rex fisted his hands.

"I can show you just how committed to this I am."

"Bring it on Rex," Noah said, raising his own fists and glaring at Rex.

"No! Stop it you two!" Amalia screamed, bringing her hands over her ears.

Six shook his head and stepped around the boys, sidling up next to Amalia and slipping his arm around her shoulder. Several of the Providence agents groaned at the sight, and one of them muttered, "Agent Six is so lucky to get to close to her."

"Both of you need to stop, and now," Six said, his voice hard as he hugged Amalia closer to him. "I don't know where you got it in your head that it was all right to cause Amalia so much distress when she just got here, but I won't stand for it. I'll take her to see White Knight, and you two can work out your petty little squabbles here. Without harming poor Amalia's psyche anymore."

Rex and Noah's hands dropped to their sides, both of their jaws dropping open when Amalia turned and pressed her face into Six's chest. Noah glanced at Rex, then at Six, taking a step toward the agent.

"You kn ow Rex...at least when it's just the two of us, we actually stand a fair chance with her. Either one of us...fifty-fifty. But if Six steps into the picture..."

Rex blinked, then slowly nodded, moving to stand next to Noah. "Then we might as well kiss our chances with her goodbye."

"You have got to be kidding me." Bobo shook his head, turning around and walking down the hallway. "I can't believe I'm doing this, but I've got to see White Knight about this."

The others hardly noticed that Bobo had left, the three males staring each other down like a pack of wolves ready for a fight. Amalia slowly lifted her face from Six's chest and stepped back from him, shaking her head and bringing her hands to her face.

"I can't believe this. I just-I just can't believe this is happening." All three of them turned to her, shared looks of worry on their faces and their quarrel seemingly forgotten. Amalia continued to step away from them and her body started to shake even harder.

"A-Amalia?" Rex asked, taking a step toward her. "Are you all right?"

"No...I'm not all right Rex. Everyone here is fighting because of me. This just proves how bad I am for anyone! All I can do is cause them pain and-and all these other things. People fight because of me, people scream and shout. I should just disappear! That's all!"

Amalia shuddered and dropped to her knees, her body starting to let off a pale white glow. Rex blinked before bringing his arm in front of his face as the light gave a bright flash. "Amalia!"

"I-I don't know what's happening!" Amalia Tessarosa Yale Esmeralda brought her hands in front of her face as the light that engulfed her gave another illuminating flash. Her hair flew behind her in an otherwise unfelt gust of wind, giving her opulent, flowing hair a gorgeous, wind-swept look. The locks trailed behind her small body, flying behind her as the winds grew in strength. She almost began to fly from the ground and Rex shook his head, running up to her and grabbing her hand.

"Amalia!" Rex cried, tears already starting to form. "Don't-Don't do this! I'm sure we can figure this out! Just give me more time...us more time. Just let us sort this out."

Rex's air left him when Amalia squeezed his hand back, and through the bright light that encased her, Rex thought he could see a soft, dazzling smile on her face.

"No matter what happens Rex...I will always be with you."

Before Rex could answer, Amalia let out a high-pitched scream and the light exploded, blinding everyone in the room.


End file.
